fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
Fusions
Fusions are evil versions of characters created by none other than Fuse, Planet Fusion's leader. They are usually the head of one of Fuse's nasty plans. Defeating them is required if one wishes to acquire a Nano, but not every one creates a Nano. Sometimes a Fusion of a certain character will create a Nano of another one: Fusion Coop creates Megas, Fusion Grandpa Max creates Fourarms, Fusion Ben creates Swampfire and Alien X, Fusion Scotsman creates Demongo, Fusion Tetrax creates Humongousaur. Fusion Demongo creates Aku, and Albedo creates Rath. The only exceptions to this rule so far is Fusion Bubbles, who not only gives out her nano, but the Johnny Bravo nano as well and Fusion Finn who also gives out the Jake nano as well as his own. Like Nanos, Fusions are created with special items that are dear to the character they are based on. It's either mentioned by the character that Fusion Monsters took that item or they lost it. The only exception is Fusion Cheese who was made when Cheese ate Fusion Matter and vomited his Fusion counterpart, though it is possible Cheese's item is the Chocolate Milk he drank before he vomited his counterpart. The items are forcefully stolen by Fusion Spawns and taken to the Darklands where Fuse creates the evil doppelgangers. This however costs a lost of energy on Fuse's behalf. An interesting fact about the Fusions is that while their outfits and appearance copy that of their Cartoon Network character, their clothes are a darker shade than that of the original's outfits (negative). It is later revealed that when Fuse injected his Fusions with Imaginary Energy (accidental courtesy of Kevin), it's discovered that Imaginary Energy affects the Fusion's personality, causing the Fusion to be slightly less evil than the others, meaning they cannot handle the energy without doing something good to help the player defeat another Fusion or finish a mission. Examples would be Fusion Eduardo who took some chalk and a board and wrote a message to help the player find his lair and Fusion Coco who layed eggs to help the hero enter Fusion Mojo Jojo's Secret Lair. It doesn't apply to all of them as some are often totally outlandish, if not unhelpful, as Fusion Bloo is giant and vicious while Fusion Wilt is robotic, like his imaginary alter-ego, Lord Snotzax. Fusion lairs are normally caverns with a maze like structure and a lot of mushrooms, but in more technology-centric areas like Genius Grove and Offworld Plaza the lairs resemble high-tech basements (all of the Fusion Command Centers are like this too). Basement lairs have one room where the hero is teleported to, a main low floor with lots of enemies and several smaller rooms higher than the main room that are dead ends plus one very high podium that is usually also directly next to the main area. This podium (as big as a floor) usually has a large light screen on one wall and a fusion in the room. The maze caves have several forks in the road and dead ends. The caverns have no ceiling so you can climb on the edge of the wall with a jump or rocket Nano. There are usually no infected patches to watch out for, but sometimes these lairs have lakes inside (Sometimes they're infected, sometimes they're not). Also, each Lair or Secret Lair of a Fusion's Lair has Fuse monsters guarding them. They are all a species of monster that is found around the area in which the Fusion Portal is located in while all staying the same level. There are a few exceptions however. On occasions, there are lairs containing "boss" versions of normal enemies and normal versions and some contain more than one kind of monster like Fusion Frankie, who has Extremospawns and Scribble Spawns in her lair, Fusion Fuzzy, who has Turbo Ventilators and Weird Welders, or Fusion Cheese, who has Shellslugs, a Meteoric Sentry Number One and Eyebulbs with him. Some copies of Fusions have only boss monsters as Fusion Coop has Cephalopod Alphas in his secret lair. Normally, Fusions are located in the deepest part of the lair or at least close to it, but there are exceptions. In Fusion Wilt's Secret Lair, Fusion Wilt is in the first room the player comes to (Though it's more likely a programming error with the portals) also Fusion Mayor's Secret Lair has the Fusion in a cavern right next to the entrance, but defeating him doesn't count until you defeat the monsters in the caverns in front of you. Sometimes an NPC will be inside to pick up items you have found, give you information or even fight with you (Note they only fight to some point and then stop usually at an item, defeat a certain number of monsters, or at another NPC). They will be a part of your group and will walk blindly in a set path, attacking any monster in their way or nearby. This only occurs with Eduardo, Billy, Professor Utonium, and Grim. Samurai Jack has more than once claimed that Fusion Samurai Jack is the first Fusion to have been created after his sandal was stolen, he followed the statement by saying that facing him means certain doom. After the Thanksgiving 2009 event, Fusion Blowfishes (Rudy, Cootie, Tootie, and Judy) have been placed randomly around the FusionFall universe. In game development, it was possibly intended for Fusions to roam freely outside of Fusion Lairs instead of only appearing in Fusion Lairs as seen in one of the original trailers. Not all fusions are named the same way, most are simply Fusion (character name) however Professor Utonium's is called Professor Plutonium. List of Fusions Lairs Containing Other Enemies Fusion Gallery FF Fusion Ace.png|Ace AmpFibian Fusion.png|AmpFibian Fusion Fall - Fusion Ben.png|Ben Tennyson FF Fusion Billy.png|Billy Image:Fusion Bloo.png|Bloo Image:FusionBlossom.png|Blossom Image:Bubblesfusion.png|Bubbles Fffusionbuttercup.png|Buttercup File:FusionCheese.png|Cheese FusionChowder.png|Chowder FusionCoco.png|Coco FF Fusion Coop.png|Coop File:Cootie_Fusion.jpg|Cootie Fusion_Computress.png|Computress|link=Computress FusionCourage.png|Courage Image:Fusion_Dee_Dee.png|Dee Dee Image:Fusion_Demongo.png|Demongo Image:Fusion_Dexter.png|Dexter Fusion Echo Echo.png|Echo Echo FusionEd.png|Ed Image:Fusion_Edd.png|Edd Fusion eddy in Secret lair.png|Eddy FusionEduardo.png|Eduardo Image:Fusion Father.png|Father FF.PNG|Finn FF Fusion Flapjack.png|Flapjack Image:FrankiePic.PNG|Frankie Fuzzy Lupkins Fusion.png|Fuzzy Lumpkins Image:Fusion Grim.png|Grim Fusion Fall - Fusion Gunter.png|Gunter FusionGwen.jpg|Gwen Tennyson FF Fusion Hex.jpg|Hex FusionHim.png|Him File:Blowfishfusion.png|Hootie FusionHomonid.png|Hominid Image:Fusion_Hoss.png|Hoss Delgado JohnnyTest.png|Johnny Test File:Judy_Fusion.jpg|Judy FusionJuniperLee.png|Juniper Lee FusionKevin11.png|Kevin FusionKimchi.png|Kimchi FusionLee.png|Lee Kanker FF Fusion Mac.jpg|Mac FF Fusion Mandark.jpg|Mandark Image:Fusion Mandy.png|Mandy FusionMrHerriman.png|Mr. Herriman FusionMarie.png|Marie Kanker FusionMayKanker.png|May Kanker Image:Fusion Mayor.png|Mayor FusionMax.png|Max Tennyson Image:FusionMojo.png|Mojo Jojo Image:FusionNumbuh1.png|Numbuh One Image:FusionNumbuh22.png|Numbuh Two FusionNumbuh3.png|Numbuh Three FusionNumbuh4.png|Numbuh Four Image:Fusion Numbuh Five.png|Numbuh Five Image:Fusion_Princess.png|Princess Morbucks FusionUtonium.png|Professor Utonium FR.PNG|Rex File:Rudy_Fusion.jpg|Rudy Image:Fusion Samurai Jack.png|Samurai Jack FusionStickybeard.png|Stickybeard FusionTetrax.png|Tetrax Image:FusionScotsman.png|The Scotsman File:Tootie_Fusion.jpg|Tootie Image:Fusion_Toiletnator.png|Toiletnator Image:FusionVilgax.png|Vilgax Image:FusionWilt.png|Wilt FusionZakSartuday.png|Zak Saturday Distinctive Mutations In addition to altered names, some Fusions also have distinctive mutations: *Prof. Plutonium has tentacles protruding from his back. *Fusion Numbuh One has a trio of gas masked Fusion Spawns over his head. *Fusion Numbuh Three has claws coming out from her sweatshirt. *Fusion Fuzzy and Fusion Billy can distinctively climb walls. *Fusion Mayor's monocle appears to be a bionic eye of some sort, but that may just be due to the Fusion palette. *Fusion Wilt has a number of cybernetic implants on his body. *Fusion Bloo and Fusion Cheese have jagged mouths. *Fusion Dee Dee is missing stockings completely. Trivia *Out of everyone you fight in a lair, only Mandark, Mojo, Vilgax, Kevin, Mandroids and Albedo are actual NPC's. *Fusion Buttercup fought in A Personal Matter, is sometimes glitched. These behaviours include-Buttercup and the monsters remain freezed for a long time, Fusion Buttercup not recharging if the player leaves her, the player won't inflict any damage to Fusion Buttercup if the two Darkpaper Ninjas she summoned aren't destroyed and that even if the player has already gotten the nano from before the expansion, he/she can collect the mission. *Prof. Plutonium's tentacles make him somewhat reminiscent of Marvel Comics character Doctor Octopus. *Fusion Numbuh Three's claws are likely a nod to the Jiāng Shī girl, Hsien-Ko, from the Darkstalkers series of games. Both Kuki and Hsien-Ko are Asian in nationality and wear oversized sleeves. *Hootie, Rudy, Cootie, Judy, and Tootie have no non-Fusion counterpart as of yet, but are based on the blowfish from an episode of The Powerpuff Girls. *Hootie might be a nod to the band Hootie & the Blowfish. *Fusion Gunter and Cheese look relatively harmless compared to the other Fusions. Category: Monsters